1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multi-axis movable mirror devices and, more particularly, is directed to an improved multi-axis movable mirror device suitable for use in an optical device such as an optical scan video disc player or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As will be more readily apparent in the following specification present two-axis movable mirror devices used in optical scan devices such as video disc players are low in sensitivity, are poor in reliability and are easily affected by vibration. In addition these prior art devices are easily damaged and the mirror has a tendency to become detached.